izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hyooman Magic
Weirded out the Irken took a step back, her large ankle-length boots clicking uneasily against the floor. She was about to start hauling some alien butt but the brunette girl in front of her took a step in front of her. With this move she turned around and bolted for the doors, her red and blue striped tunic waving behind her. The girl cried out in anguish, "Wait! But I need stuff!" The Irken, confused, but ready to start running again stopped and turned and threw miscellaneous junk at her feet then continued leaving. The girl, we'll call her, Alli gasped as her eyes grew larger, "Yay! Are you Santa Clause???" The Irken stopped in her tracks and shrugged maybe she could entertain the human enough to leave her alone, "Hm... ok! Ho ho ho!" Alli shouted, "Merry Jingly!" The Irken, named Ezam, smiled and continued, "I'm also," she paused for dramatic effect, "The Easter Platypus." The girl jumped up so high that her hoodie lifted slightly from her body, "Oh my garlic! SANTA AND THE EASTER PLATYPUS ARE THE SAME PERSON ANIMAL MUTANT?! AWESSOOOOOME." Ezam nodded her head, "YES! AND THEY'RE ALL INVADER EZAM!" she grinned largely. "HOW DO YOU DO THAT?!" Alli asked excitedly. Ezam waved her hands in front of her, "MAGIC." "Ooooo." Alli said in awe. Ezam folded her hands behind her back and said smugly almost, "I learned hyooman magic tricks." Alli tilted her head, "Hyooman magic tricks? I MUST LEARN THESE HYOOMAN TRICKS!" "ASK A HYOOMAN MAGIC DOER." Ezam told her. The human pointed at the alien, "But you're a hyooman magic doer!" Ezam shook her head, "Nu. I'm an IRKEN magic doer." Alli nodded her head in understanding, "OOOH. Then I ask that one hot guy Oz!" "YES YOU MUST." Ezam repeated. The purple-hooded brunette ran off happily to find the great and powerful(ly hot) Oz. Without a second thought Ezam followed after her. Seconds later they were magically in Oz's tent. He was doing nothing as usual when the two came in. He jumped in shock, "Gah! What... are you? I mean I've seen some weird stuff, trust me, but you look like an alien!" Ezam put her hands on her hips, "Well I hope I look like an alien since I am one buddy." Oz nodded slightly, "Oh... that's nice.", he then ran and propped a chair in font of himself, "Don't evaporate me with your laser gun!" Ezam rolled her eyes, "I won't.... yet." she said grinning. Oz lowered his chair and sat down on it, with a smile he commented, "You know, you're kind of cute in a short bug alien way." Ezam pushed his flattery aside and got to the point, "Yeah, I know. Now, my friend wants to learn magic and you're gonna teach her." Alli waved wildly at him from beside Ezam. Oz smiled awkwardly at the human and turned back to the Irken, "Look kids I don't really teach magic." Ezam whipped out her gun and twirled it in her fingers, she then repeated her request, "My friend wants to learn magic. You will teach her." The magician's eyes widened as he clapped his hands together and turned back to the brunette, "Okay! I teach magic! What do you wanna learn?" "Hyooman Magic!" Alli cried out. Ezam stored her gun away and smirked, "That's much better." Oz turned back to Alli with a confused look on his face, "Hyooman Magic? What's that?" Standing on the balls of her feet Alli closed her eyes contently and said back, "You should know. You're a Hyooman Magic Doer." Oz learned forward, "Do you mean human?" Alli shrugged and poked her head out to her friend, "Do I?" Ezam nodded her head, "Yeah, human." Oz sighed, "That makes much more sense. Well that narrows it down to everything. What kind of "Human" magic do you want to learn?" "Teach me how to be two persons! Like her!" the girl pointed at Ezam. "Actually I'm three persons; Santa Clause, the Easter Platypus, and me." Ezam pointed out. Alli's interest peaked once more, "Ohhh then teach me how to be THREE persons! Wizard!" Oz raised an eyebrow, "Wait, you're not from Oz... how do you know that?" Brunette looked away, "Connections." Confused Oz continued, "Uhh... well then. Okay. So you want to be three people huh?" "Yes!" Alli piped up. "What three people?" Oz asked. "Hmmmm..." Thinking as well Ezam let out a suggestion, "Hm... you could be the Tallest." "What's a Tallest?" Oz inquired tilting his head. Alli suddenly brought out a blue orbed necklace and laced it around Oz's neck, the entire life of the Tallest flashed before his eyes." Stunned Oz snatched the necklace from his neck, "What... WAS that? What was that?!" "The Tallest!" Alli replied. Ezam offered more information, "Our leaders. They're tall." Oz began to snicker, "Is that it? They're just tall?" Ezam looked at him weird, "Yeah. That's why they rule. They're the tallest." His laughter grew slightly more, "That's even more profound than the prophecy here! Your leaders are just taller than everybody! Okay kid this is how you be the Tallest. Get up on your toes and walk around while proclaiming how tall you are." Ezam however was unamused, "I'm not a kid. You're not going to have a head if you don't quit insulting Tallest Red and Purple. Oz tried to restrain himself, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Really I am. I'll try to stop!" Meanwhile Alli was doing exactly as he said repeating in a deep voice, "I'm tall. I'm so tall. Tall. Tallity tall." Ezam face-palmed and pleaded with the human, "Please, please quit that." Alli stopped but turned to her friend, "Why, I'm being the Tallest." The Irken rolled her eyes once more, "Ok. How about you be something else. Something better." The girl suddenly came up with a bright idea and reached behind her back, pulling out a Zim wig, "Zim! I'M MAD! I YELL! I HATE THE DIB! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!, she tripped over a wire, "Au!" "Oh Irk that's just horrifying." Ezam covered her face. Alli just laughed blissfully. Ezam pointed a finger, "You should be GIR!" Alli then threw on her hood over her head and ran around in a circle, "WHOOOO!!! I'M RUNNING I'M RUNNING!, once again she tripped over yet another wire, "I'M FALLING I'M FALL-" Irritated Ezam cried out, "Why is there a wire her?!" Oz shrugged, "I don't know." Alli got back to her feet and continued running, "Where's my monkey? WHERE'S MY MONKEY?!" Ezam smiled in satisfaction, "You're really good at GIR." Alli broke character for a second to thank the alien then went right back to being the insane SIR unit, "TURKEY! Lalala. SAMMICH! Lalalala." "Who else can you do?" Ezam wondered. Alli thought, "Uhm... Dib? I think!" "Hey those are ice cream bites." Oz pointed out. "No that's an annoying human." Ezam corrected Oz. Alli cleared her throat and placed her hands behind her back, "You see Gaz, these are very important things to consider when hunting for a chupacabra. You have to know your subject. You have to dissect it, remove things and comprehend." Ezam shuddered, "You're freaking me out you're so good," "Is this Dib kid a nerd?" Oz asked. TBC